Paradox
by onthelinegyrl
Summary: Being dead and alive simultaneously, everywhere and nowhere...Sounds like a pretty interesting paradox, only if you're some sort of monster that's paired up with a handsome yet sadistic vampire.  AlucardXOC   rated M for language/violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hellsing or Alucard *sniff* *sniff* but i do own my OC**

Chapter 1

March 20, 1941

Location: Berlin, Germany

Crisp cold morning air whipped through the busy streets of Berlin, as people went on their merry way either to work or shopping, some tried to beat the cold by sitting at one of the many little cafe's down the main market street.

Erwin read his news paper as his wife read one of her many fairy tale novels, they decided to sit at a table outside of the cafe to enjoy the scenery. "This is getting out of hand.." the woman heard her husband as she turned a page in her book.

"What is, sweetheart?" She asked, moving a strand of her chestnut colored hair from her face tucking it behind her ear.

"This war, its getting out of hand how can we call ourself a 'Master Race' if all we do is kill people? I hope that my research theory that took me years to develop will steer us in the right direction." He placed his newspaper down on the table and brought his coffee cup to his lips, he noticed his wife still engrossed in her book.

He sighed "You know all of that you are reading is just make believe right?"

Her green eyes met his blue ones for a brief moment "Darling, I don't complain when you are working on your research do I?" she replied vaguely and looked back down continuing on where she left off, a small smile played across her lips.

Erwin chuckled "of course Sophie, after all it was your love for fantasy that inspired my theory after all." he leaned back in his chair and gave her a loving smile.

"Don't worry about-" She started to say but stopped as a opened-top 1937 Mercedes Benz, a well known car that most top ranked officers in the Nazi party drove pulled up right in front of the cafe.

In the car were four people including the driver, three male one female. The driver was the first to get out as he quickly opened the back passenger door for the three passengers.

The first passenger Sophie saw was a SS officer, dressed in his traditional uniform attire, followed by a shorter male who was a bit on the chubby side, he wore all white, the only thing that said he was a nazi was the bright red and white swastika arm band on his right arm, he had blonde hair and odd golden yellow eyes and a devilish smile on his lips.

The female officer was the last one to get out of the car, wearing the traditional female uniform with a field service side-cap on the top of her head, it had two lightning bolt pins on the side of it, her hair was a so black it had a simi-bluish tent to it when it shined in the sunlight, she wore it in two braided pig-tails, each one almost touching the floor, Sophie stared closely at the woman since she was the most intimidating one with a long barrel musket she carried proudly over her shoulder.

"Ah, the great Dr. Schrödinger!, hail Hitler." The chubby man greeted her husband by giving off the old nazi salute and sat down in a chair at their table while the male and female officers stood close by, surveying the area.

Erwin smiled "Guten Tag Mein Major, hail Hitler..." he greeted back saluting as well

Sophie looked at the man now known as the 'Major' as he turned his head to look back at her with his devilish smile, it sent chills down her spine.

"And who might this beautiful fraulein be?"

"This is my wife, Sophie…This is the Major, he's helping me with my theory." He introduced trying to ignore his wife's slight glare she was sending him

"Its very nice to meet you Major, I hope Erwin isin't causing you too much trouble." Sophie smiled

The Major gently grasped her hand in his and placed a kiss on it. "The pleasure is all mine farulein, you're husband is a very smart man, I have faith that when his theory is put to the test It will be the turning point for our motherland as we know it."

The girl nodded in reply, trying her best not to say anything smart about it since this was her first time ever knowing that her husbands research was being funded by the Nazi's, he clearly kept this from her, and she was very angry about it.

"I presented your work to Dr. Mangle he was very intrigued by your findings…_simultaneously alive and dead._ its quite fascinating." he grinned intertwining his fingers together

"Im glad that my work is starting to receive some feedback, I thank you for that.."

The major took a side glance at Sophie then back at her husband "No need to thank me just yet, Doctor…" he replied getting up from his chair giving off another nazi salute

"If there is anything you need Doctor, you know where to reach me…And miss Frauline i do hope i see you again." Sophie nodded, while she clinched tightly on her dress for dear life, this guy gave her the creeps.

Suddenly the nazi officer girl started to sing out loud to herself as she walked back into the car with the major, Sophie sighed in relief as they drove off.

Rip frowned slightly as she saw an old jewish man walking on one side of the sidewalk as they started to drive off "So Mein major, vould Dr. Schrödinger be of some use to you?" she asked while casually placing her bullet into the barrel of her gun

The Major smirked "Of course, and i do believe his beautiful wife will be of use to us as well…Do make her feel comfortable will you?" he glanced over at Rip as a large sharp toothy grin spread across her lips, she kneeled in the back seat of the car and aimed her musket "But of course….Mein Major.." she fired her musket then sat back down still with the toothy grin on her face

The driver looked at her questionably as to what she was trying to hit, Rip looked at him and folded her arms, then looked at the Major who arched his brow at her. "Vhat? he vas valking on zeh sidewalk, he should have kown better." she defended her self

"When were you going to tell me that your theory was being funded by them huh?" Sophie frowned at her husband and moved her hands away as he tried to reach out for them

"Dearest, I promise you whatever reason they're funding me for is not what you think, they wouldn't kill-"

Suddenly the gunshot that Rip fired hit the poor jewish man right in the back, she gasped covering her mouth in shock as he fell to the ground dead, tears started to sting her eyes. "H-he didn't do anything…"

Erwin pulled her chair close to him and hugged her tightly, he looked at the dead body in the street as his wife buried her face in his chest. "I promise you…I won't allow them do do anything against my will with my theory…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I know you guys were probably expecting an update on Death Note (don't worry I'm working on that) It's just that I had this plot in my head for sooo long, and i love Hellsing!<strong>

**As for my OC: Sophie is a 23 year old girl, who is happily married to Erwin Schrodinger (he is an actual doctor who came up with the Schrodinger's cat theory) but later on in the story, she's more than likely gonna get on the "Alucard boat" LOL**

**PS: I dont condone anti-semetics, i had to put that whole "killing the jew" thing in there for HISTORICAL purposes only...I actually have family members that are holocaust survivors, so please don't think of me as racist. lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Alucard, just my OC **

Chapter 2

February 2, 1944

Location: Vienna Austria

Sophie watched out the car window as her husband drove, they were heading to a ball in honor of his theory being completed, all of the top ranked officers were going to be present, even Hitler himself was said to be there, as Erwin hit another bump in the road she held her stomach which was large, due to the fact she was 8 months pregnant with their first child.

Her husband couldn't be anymore happy, with his research being honored and his first child on the way, what more could a guy want. He looked over at Sophie and smiled at her as she rubbed her large belly "I take it he's a little grumpy, that bump must have woken him up."

She nodded, feeling some faint kicks "Yeah, he's mad alright.." she smiled back and looked at the large building where the ball was being held as they pulled up right in front of the Vienna Opera house that turns into a beautiful elegant ballroom for events such as this one.

A young man in a suit quickly walked up to the car on her side of it and opened the door "Good evening miss." He greeted helping her out of the car.

Sophie smiled at the young man and linked her arms with her husband's as they made their way up the stairs.

"Does this dress make me look fat?"

Erwin gland down at her beautiful red empire-style strapless evening gown "It fits you lovely dear."

As soon as the couple walked inside the room, they were greeted by thunderous clapping and cheering from the other guest. Sophie released her grasp on him and joined in with the clapping, smiling at her husband proudly as he bowed, thanking all of them.

"Sophie! Doctor! I'm so glad you could make it…zeh fhurer is most pleased vith your vork.." Rip said walking up to the two of them

Sophie looked over at Rip, she wore a more formal version of her female uniform, this time she had a long-chain silver necklace with a silver plated swastika charm attached at the end of it, she still held her large musket proudly over her shoulder.

"Zand congratulations on your baby, may he ve born into zeh volderful wold of zeh third reich!" Rip rejoiced giving Sophie a hug

"T-thank you very much Rip." She said and looked back at her husband who laughed it off.

"Im sorry to pull you away for zer husband, but zeh major wishes to have a vord with him, it von't take long."

Sophie nodded and watched her husband closely as he walked up a staircase with the female nazi, she then turned her attention to the party and sighed slightly, she didn't know any of these people, but for some reason they all knew her, decided it would be best for her to get off her feet, she sat down at a round table while she watched the couples dancing.

"Do you mind if i sit here?"

Sophie quickly turned to the source of the voice and saw a young beautiful girl, she had straight long black hair, her skin was oddly pale, and she had the strangest eye color she's ever seen. She wore a white suite, with a white trench coat over that with a white fluffy russian ushanka hat.

"No of course not.." She replied watching the girl sit down along with a young boy with short black hair and blue eyes.

The young girl smirked slightly at Sophie "Why aren't you dancing?"

"Well, my husband is in a meeting right now…so."

"Well that's very rude of him." The girl frowned slightly, resting her head on her hand, she stared at the woman closely as if she were analyzing something "A beautiful woman such as yourself shouldnt be left alone.."

"Miss, thats not your place." The boy hissed then looked back at Sophie and smiled slightly "Forgive her my lady, she's not use to certain…_customs._" the boy said getting up from his chair and dragging the girl away with him. Sophie blinked confusingly at the site as the pair vanished in the crowd of people. _"What a strange girl.."_

"Alucard, whats gotten into you? why on earth would you be so openly rude to that woman like that?" Walter asked as they stood on a secluded balcony

The vampier chuckled, slowly changing back to his male form "I was only having a little fun, Walter…Besides, her scent was mouth watering." he growled

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming, Doctor, please have a seat." The major said while pouring himself a drink for the both of them, he handed him the glass of alcohol and held his in his other hand. "A toast to a bright aryan future.."<p>

Erwin smile was faint as he hosted his glass with the majors and downed the drink "What is it that you needed my presence for Mein Major?"

"Oh its quite simple really." He started to say leaning back in the sofa, crossing his legs "The serum, since it is completed, it will need to be tested, correct?"

"yes but that could take months, sir."

The major grinned inter-twining his fingers together "Oh but you see Herr Doctor, Im a man with little patience and I will need some results…_soon."_

Erwin frowned at the chubby man and was about to get up from his seat until Rip aimed her musket right in the middle of his head. _"tinker…tailor…soldier…sailor._" she cooed

"What do you want from me?"

"You will test the serum on your lovely fraulein, and see how it turns out.." The major replied while pouring himself another drink

Erwin growled "That is my WIFE, and she's pregnant! I would never do that you bastard!"

Rip cocked her rifle and pressed it more firmly against his head "You think you have a choice in this matter, Herr doctor, I assure you that your beautiful wife and unborn child will suffer a far worse fate…thats if you decide not to do it." the major replied

* * *

><p>Sophie started to tap her finger impatiently on the table she sat at while she waited for her husband. "What the hell is taking him so long?" her murmured<p>

_"oh wow, who is he?"_

_"I don't know but I do know i want to dance with him."_

_"He looks so handsome in all that red…"_

Sophie looked up at the source of the whispers and saw a _very _man wearing what looked like victorian mixed with western attire, he wore a charcoal suit, some leather riding boots, a red caravan tied around his neck and a long red duster, that was over all of that, and on his head was a wide red flappy fedora hat with a pair of circular wire-frammed glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose.

She continued to look at him dumbfounded as he now stood in front of her holding his white gloved hand for her to take.

"Care to share a dance with me tonight…_my frualein_?" he grinned

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: FINALY! some girlycardalucard action lol! anyway hope you Hellsing fans like it so far, while I'm working on chapter 8 of my DN story ill be doing chapter 3 of this, cause I'm excited to know whats gonna happen next! omg! lol**

**please let me know what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing (sadly) but i do own my OC :)**

Chapter 3

Sophie looked at the man slightly confused, she couldn't figure out why this man asked her to dance with him when she knew he could dance with any other beautiful lady in the room that _wasn't _pregnant. "I haven't danced in such a long time, i'm afraid i might embarrass you sir." She said, hoping that might make him change his mind, but to her surprise it was the complete opposite, since the next thing she knew the man pulled her up to her feet, leading her to the dance floor.

The man glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and grinned at her, Shopie's eyes widened as she noticed how abnormally sharp his teeth were.

"It's quite alright, just follow my lead" His voice was so deep and low, it sent shivers down her spine, he placed his hand on the small end of her back and started to move slowly to the music.

Sophie continued to focus on his face, it was pale, like the young girl she talked to a while ago, smooth like porcelain, his jaw line; sharp, over all this man had a real handsome face, she couldn't deny that. "Are you here with someone?" She asked trying to distract herself, she had a husband for god sake and she loved him.

"No, I came by myself, you looked so lonely I thought a dance would make you feel better." He purred in her ear, his breath was strangle cold, and not hot like most peoples.

She looked up at him, noticing his eyes had a reddish glow to them behind the glasses he wore "W-what is your name?"

He brought her body closer to his, holding her tighter as they made a small twirl around the dance floor, a small chuckle rumbled though him, she felt his chest vibrate from it.

_"Tell me something…Do I frighten you?"_

She couldn't believe he said that, what an odd question to ask; her eyes met his once again, this time she frowned slightly "Why should I be? I'm sure there are more fighting things in this world we live in besides you.." she muttered _"even though when i look at your eyes, they look as though there is something so dark behind them."_

The man laughed and slowly released her "You my dear are _very _interesting." he bowed, and started to take his leave

"W-wait, sir, I didn't get your name!"

The mysterious guy had already disappeared into the crowd of people, leaving her in the middle of the floor in wonder _"This whole night, its just been strange."_

"Sweetheart, are you alright?"

Sophie quickly turned around and saw her husband, she sighed in relief and smiled at him "I'm fine, I was just dancing with this man…" she walked up to him

Erwin smirked, wrapping his arm around his wife; guiding her away from the dance floor. "Well I hope he was a gentleman and tried to not take you away from me." He teased, gently rubbing her back.

She looked at her husband and smiled slightly but noticed he looked a little troubled "Is everything alright dearest?"

Her husband smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips "Of course, its just you know how I am with parties, especially a big one like this" he caressed her cheek

Nodding slightly, Sophie rubbed his back reassuringly "Well, you made your appearance, you don't have to stay here all night, let us retire early and go home."

Rip watched closely as she saw the couple starting to walk out the door. "Herr Doctor! Fraulein Sophie! leaving so soon? zeh fhurer will be arriving in a moment." she walked up to them, she smiled brightly at them

Sophie looked at her husband who looked like he had seen a ghost, she arched her brow slightly and then looked at the female officer. "Please forgive me Oberleutnant Winkle, but my husband is not feeling so well tonight, if you have anything you or the Major wish to talk to him about you know where to find us, good night."

The first lieutenant grinned and opened the front door for them "Of course, ve will see you very soon, Herr Doctor…Fraulein Sophie…Gute Nacht."

Erwin took one last look at Rip as she looked at him sinisterly smiling devilishly as they walked up to their car.

Alucard stood on the rooftop of the opera house next to Walter, he transformed himself back into his girl form; watching Sophie getting into the car with her husband driving off, his eyes glowed red slightly as he remembered how lovely her scent was to him, it was a miracle he was able to contain himself when he danced with her. "Was that Doctor Scrodinger, the man who works with that chubby little Major?"

Walter nodded and looked back at his partner "Alucard, what are you thinking?"

The vampire walked away from the young boy "I just have this strange feeling that I will be seeing his wife again very soon." he chuckled jumping off the rooftop

The young boy sighed at the vampire and shook his head "I have no idea why Master Author wanted me to be partners with you when you decided to do everything by yourself." he jumped off the roof

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Morning<strong>_

Erwin stood silently in the kitchen at the counter staring at the two hot cups of tea he prepared for himself and his wife, clenching the vile of the serum he spent years of his life developing, to prove that it was possible to be anywhere and nowhere at the same time…to have such power, would be magnificent but he wasn't sure it would work, since it has not been tested on anything yet, and he couldn't believe he was threatened to use this on his loving wife. "Sophie…Im so sorry…" he muttered, as his eyes started to water, placing a couple of drops in the tea.

"Sorry, for what dearest?"

He turned around watching his wife sit at the table smiling at him, he cleared his throat and walked up to her with the cup "Im sorry that this tea might not be as good as your's" he said sitting across from her and took a sip of his beverage.

Sophie laughed, holding her cup "Im not picky, its the thought that counts." she replied slowly bringing the cup to her lips getting ready to take a sip

"Sophie.."

She looked at her husband and paused before she took a sip "Yes?"

Erwin reached out and held her hand tightly and kissed the top of it "I love you…So much."

"My dear, you're making me blush!" she laughed "I love you too." He watched her closely as she took a sip of her tea, his heart felt like it was getting ready to explode in his chest.

_"My god…what have i done?"_

He continued to watch her closely as she continued to drink from her cup, she looked at him slightly confused. "Darling, you look like you seen a ghost…Are you alright? you aren't sick are you?"

Erwin shook his head and smiled slightly "No, I'm alright…After you are finished lets go to the park and take a walk, just the two of us." he said getting up from his chair

She looked at him and nodded "Sounds great dearest." he placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the kitchen.

As Sophie finished her tea she made her way towards the bathroom to freshen up before the outing with her husband, as she reached in the drawer for her brush she felt her baby kiicking.

"shh, I know you're ready to get out of there, but you need to be a little more patient…Im looking forward to seeing you, and your father." she said and started to brush her chestnut color locks of hair.

As she started to hum a soft tune a painful jolt erupted in her stomach, making her scream and fall to her knees "W-whats happening…" she breathed out and started to feel the pain course though her entire body, she laid on the floor in the fetal position holding her stomach tightly "ERWIN!" she screamed helplessly

"Sophie!" he burst though the bathroom door seeing his wife lay on the floor in pain, she started to vomit up whatever contents she had in her stomach. "Sweetheart!" he kneeled beside her

_"No…Sophie please…please be okay." _He held her hand tightly as she continued to scream; he gasped in horror as his wife's beautiful chestnut hair change in color to a golden honey blonde

Her eyes shot opened as she started to convulse, no longer the green ones he fell in love with, they were now a strange amethyst color.

"Er-erwin…w-whats h-happening?"

Erwin gritted his teeth as he watched his wife transforming, a pair of what looked like to be cat ears replaced her normal human ones, he looked on as a tail started to sprout from behind her.

"Sophie, hang in there, okay? I promise you will be alright"

Just then a hand clap was heard from behind him "Magnificent, absolutely beautiful." The major said walking into the bathroom followed by Rip who had a sinister grin on her face

Erwin glared at the chubby little man "You son of a bitch! are you happy now!"

The major laughed "Im actually ecstatic! I would think this is a success, what do you think Lieutenant Winkle?"

Rip walked up and pointed her musket a the doctors head "I think she's absolutely amazing, and will be a value asset to our organization…Mein Major."

Sophie struggled to look up "Er-erwin…Did y-you…..do t-this?"

"I know its hard to believe Fraulein, but your husband had to test his newly found serum, and you my dear happened to be the perfect subject…Winkle."

Rip giggled slightly and pulled the trigger shooting a bullet right through Erwin's head, he fell to the ground next to Sophie, she had some of his blood splatter on her face, her eyes widened

"NOOO!"

The major signaled a male officer to pick her up from the floor "Don't worry mein fraulein, you will be with you're _real _family soon." he said as the officer that held her placed a cloth soaked with chloroform to put her to sleep.

"Mein Major, as you know the war is not in our favor, vhat will we do?" Rip asked as the car drove off

"Its simple.." he looked at the sleeping girl in front of him grinning "We will have to lay low for some time…we are considered the fhurers last battalion…We will make our appearance when the word lest expects it my dear, with a brand new form of soldiers, we will rip apart those who poses a threat…limb from limb…they will gravel under our jack-boots as we proudly goose-step our way to sweet victory." he chuckled as Rip grinned brightly at his words.

"Seig, hail.." Rip praised

_"seig, hail_.." Ginned the major

* * *

><p><em>"Mommy! look at this butterfly!" <em>

_Sophie smiled at her son as he ran up to her holding the butterfly in his hands "Its beautiful..Just like you sweetheart."_

_The young boy grinned "Love you, mommy."_

_Sophie's eyes widened as she saw the little boy started to disappear right in front of her. "W-wait!" she cried_

_"Bye…Mommy."_

Sophie slowly opened her eyes, groaning slightly at the dull ache in her head. "Where am i…" she mummered trying to sit up but noticed she was chained down to her gurney, then something startled her as she felt something was missing, her eyes widened looking at her stomach, no longer round with a baby in it, now flat and what looked like to be a c-section stitched up.

A ear piercing shriek followed by a blood curdling scream echoed through the room.

"My baby!" she cried out, struggling violently against her chains, tears fell from her eyes as she stopped moving "Erwin…my darling…what have you done.." she cried, feeling like she lost everything now.

_"looks like you need some help." _

Sophie turned her head and saw that young girl she saw at the ball last night, she carried a tommy gun over her shoulder.

"You're that girl from the ball.." She said looking away from her then back up at the ceiling with a blank expression, she sighed "What are you doing here?"

The girl walked up to Sophie's bed, grinning at the pathetic site she was in "Do you want to live, woman?" she said

Her cat ears folded back as she frowned at the girl "Yes, I do…So i can get my revenge." she watched closely as the young girl ripped her shackles off with no effort and started to walk away.

"Follow me, cat-girl if you want to live…This place is getting ready to explode."

"I have a name you know…It's Sophie"

The girl chuckled slightly "It's cat-girl now and you will remain as such until i say otherwise."

Sophie growled under her breath "So arrogant…" she muttered and saw the young boy that with at the ball with the girl running up to them.

"I put the timer on for three minutes, we have to hurry." he explained and glanced over at Sophie

"Um…who is she?" Walter asked

The vampire smirked "The girl we met last night…i guess you couldn't tell since her appearance changed…drastically but her lovely scent is still the same as i remembered." the girl grabbed firmly onto Sophie's hand and started to run down the hallway with Walter right behind them.

The trio made it out of the building just in time before it exploded into rubble.

"Guess thats the end for them…" Walter said dusting himself off and glanced at Sophie who stared at the blazing building in front of them, tears fell from her face.

The vampire chuckled as they watched the scene before them "They will be back…And i'll be waiting." she said darkly

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Poor Sophie! I feel so bad for her! but this had to be done in order for the story to go on, now in the next chapter is where we start off in the actual anime series! So excited on how that will turn out.<strong>

**Side note:**

**Oberleutnant: Means 1st Lieutenant in German (I think thats what The Major said Rip was in the ova) **

**Guten Nacht: Means Good Night **


End file.
